Angel of Love
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: After Michael found out Monica is a half angel, he is trying to hunt her down. Gabriel, Lucifer and the brothers are going to make sure to keep her safe and away from Michael. Will Michael find her or will the other angels keep her safe. Just got to wait and find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to get part two up, and also a big shout out to NoxyHart for the huge shout out and thank you for giving me love in her fanfic. She is an awesome writer and friend. Anyways Michael found out about Monica was a half angel and he is planning on ending her life while everyone was working on trying to keep her safe. With the demon back in Hell, Monica was safe for now from the demon. Will Monica be able to keep running from not only the demon as well as Michael? What do you think would happen if Michael did catch her alone? Tell me what you think in the reviews and again I thank my faithful readers for staying up as well. Also if you want to check out more awesome fanfics, you should read work from NoxyHart.**

 **Disclaimer: Again I don't own Supernatural as Supernatural is owned by CW and even now I just borrow them for my own pleasure and put them back when I am done with them. I just own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel. Please enjoy and review.**

Monica has awoke as she was wrapped around in warm blankets and Raziel had been sitting by the bed beside her. He had been beside her after she had finally settled down and even now as she lied there in bed, she was worried about what she was going to do about Michael after her. He was one of the most powerful angels out there and he was after her.

Raziel made a noise as Monica looked over as he was asleep. She smiled as she watched him sleep. He had been sitting beside the bed with his head against a pillow on the chair. She slowly sat up and looked around. She wasn't sure where she was for a moment until Gabriel walked in and smiled.

"So glad that you are finally awake, Raziel has been at your side since you passed out."

She closed her eyes as the memories of what happened filled her mind. She wondered how long she had been out as Gabriel walked over and sat beside her. Almost as if knowing what Monica was thinking he answered her unspoken question.

"Monica you have been out for a couple weeks. Raziel has not left your side. Castiel had stopped by to check on you as well. Don't worry you are safe here. Michael is not allowed to come to this area as I have protected from my eldest brother. I told you we would keep you safe. Lucifer is downstairs cooking with Sam. I will tell Sam you are awake."

Monica nodded as Gabriel headed out and she looked down at her hands. She remembered that day all too well. Michael stared at her with hate in his eyes. She had never seen such hate in anyone's eyes like that. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember when Michael had first met her. He had been so loving and kind to her. Now that he knew what she was, he hated her, no matter what she had done for him.

The thought of what Michael could do to her was dangerous. He was a very powerful enemy and not one to be messed with. She hadn't noticed that Raziel had woken up and was watching her as she sat there on the edge of the bed. Raziel had smiled as he watched her. Though he had no idea what she was thinking about as Raziel was watching her. She had turned and didn't know that Raziel was awake as she jumped seeing him watch her.

"Sorry if I woke you, I wasn't trying to wake you up. I am not sure how much sleep you actually got. I know you were watching over me while I was out. I don't remember what actually happened to make me sleep like that."

He got up and sat down beside her as he rubbed her back gently. His face showed only concern for her as he smiled at her.

"You had so much on your mind and after everything that had happened; I don't blame you for sleeping for so long. Michael is a jerk for acting like that after finding out that you were not a full angel. Just because you are not a full angel, doesn't make you any less of any other angel. He liked you before he knew that you were a half angel. What would make a difference if he found out if you were full or half angel? You are still the same person."

She smiled up at him and nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. This would be a long time until she would be safe again, but he would talk to Michael if he had to, or kill him one of the two. Though he would rather kill Michael then talk to him as he was the reason he was how he was now. Monica clearly didn't care of how he was, she was happy with him. She was his bright and shining star.

Gabriel came back in with Sam behind him. She looked up as Sam smiled and looked back over at Monica.

"Welcome back, glad to see you finally awake. Castiel was starting to get worried. You have been out for a few days actually. Nobody actually has left your side. If someone went out to get some food or anything, there would always be someone in here with you. When Dean and I would sleep, the angels would watch over you. The only one who refused to leave your side was Raziel."

Monica looked over at Raziel as she blushed softly and smiled at him. Raziel had kept her close as Gabriel sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her forehead. He then looked over at Raziel.

"Michael has declared all angels here fallen angels. Lucifer already was a fallen angel so no need to worry about your father. Though Sam and Dean are being tossed into the mix as well, though not sure why."

Sam shook his head as to be honest, he didn't care. He was just glad that everyone was safe and sound and that Monica was not in danger of that demon to be taking control of her at least anytime soon. Sam then looked over at Gabriel as he then snapped his fingers, he knew that he forgot something.

"Gabe, we forgot the food. We made some food for Monica for when she wakes up and we forgot it. Come on, I am sure Monica is hungry."

Gabriel nodded as he followed Sam out as Raziel shook his head and chuckled. He knew that there was more of a reason why they had left him alone with her. Not only to tell the others that Monica was alright, but because of what Raziel had told his mother while Monica was out cold in the bed.

 _Raziel had been pacing the room as Monica was lying there as she had passed out a couple days before. She had yet to wake up and it was making Raziel worried as Gabriel had walked in and placed his hand on his son's shoulder._

 _"Don't worry Monica will wake up soon. I am sure that everything that Monica had been through, so much as the demon taking her over then Michael wanting to kill her. Just give her some time. If she doesn't wake up soon, then I will look her over again to make sure that everything is alright. I am telling you though she will be alright?"_

 _He nodded as he reached up stroking her cheek gently as he was so gentle as Gabriel smiled watching them. If they had met before all the war and the fighting and even with her being a half breed angel, they would have trained together. The way he watched the two of them act with each other, even when she was awake; you would think that the two of them were mates. Lucifer had poked his head in and seen Raziel with Monica as he smiled watching them._

 _Raziel had crawled into the bed with her as he wrapped his wing around her like a blanket as he had fallen asleep beside her. Just watching them, Lucifer walked in after Raziel fell asleep. He turned to Gabriel and smiled as he nodded._

 _"Gabriel, I think you are right. I think Raziel is falling hard for her. I feel that is a good thing for both of them as they are almost like two halves of a whole. Think about how Raziel is and how Monica is. She is the one angel who has kindness even with what she has been through. Raziel has the hatred for Michael and just think about the two of them together could do."_

 _Gabriel nodded as Raziel had been listening to them, but really acting like he was asleep. He really cared about Monica and he would not just force Monica into something she didn't want to be in. Lucifer walked out as Raziel sat up and Gabriel gasped seeing his son awake._

 _"You heard that don't you?"_

 _He nodded but really didn't move from beside Monica. His wing was still over her like a blanket as he wanted to make sure that she was safe._

 _"Mom, I am falling for her yes, but I want her to decide if she wants to be with me or not. I mean if she doesn't feel the same for me, I want her to be happy. I don't want her to be unhappy because of how I feel. If she does feel the same way for me, I will court her with the permission of her father after we deal with Michael. I am not going to risk her as with Michael trying to kill her."_

 _Gabriel nodded as he watched Raziel settle down next to her again to keep her safe._

Monica had been calling for Raziel as he was so into thinking that he didn't hear her. She had to finally shake him as he almost jumped as he turned to look over at her.

"I am so sorry about that, I kind of was off in my own little world. I am so sorry Monica about that. Do you need anything? I can get you something."

She shook her head as she lied back.

"Just lie with me and please don't leave me. I want you to stay beside me for a while."

Raziel lied down beside her as he wrapped his wing around her. He promised he would try to ask permission to mate her from her father. They have some time and for now he would just relax until the time came and first things first, Michael needed to be taken care of first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive me for not posting for a while. I have been working my butt off at work. Now that I got a chance to work on writing, I thought I would work on another chapter and of course I have to give a shout out to NoxyHart as she has been on a role and been keeping me inspired to write as there are days where I feel like I lost my will to write. Thank you NoxyHart for keeping me sane and for being there for me, you need to read her work too. She is an amazing writer as well. Thank you all for do read and support my work.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own the boys of Supernatural as they are still owned by CW and I just borrow the boys for my own pleasure of writing. I return them back I promise. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Monica awoke to the smell of something cooking downstairs. Raziel was curled up against her as he didn't leave her side like he had promised. She slowly crawled out of bed as she headed downstairs wrapping a robe around her as she walked into the kitchen. Gabriel had been in the kitchen cooking as he was standing over the stove as he didn't notice Monica walk in yet.

Monica stood off to the side as she watched him as she smiled watching him. He was making breakfast as she just stood there. It smelled really good as she spotted a cake off on the table as she walked over seeing the cake as it had strawberries on the top of the cake. She went to reach for the cake as Gabriel cleared his throat.

Monica jumped as she turned as Gabriel had been watching her with a smile. He walked over to her as he looked over at the cake.

"As much as I would love for you to try the cake, but your father would kill me if I let you eat sweets before breakfast. That's why I have a plan."

He took her hand and led her over to a small cake and held it out to her with a sheepish smile.

"I made a single one in case you wanted to eat some. This way, Castiel will have no idea that you had it."

She giggled and smiled as Lucifer walked in grumbling about not wanting to go back to the cage as he opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and drank from the carton. Gabriel laughed as he held his finger up to his lips. Lucifer was sleepwalking as Gabriel snapped a picture as he headed back to his room. Gabriel turned back to the cake as Castiel stood there with his arms crossed.

"Were you trying to sneak in some sweets before breakfast? We need to make sure she is not all sugar high when you and Lucifer train her to protect herself. After a good breakfast she is to start training."

Monica looked between the two shaking her head. Glad she had a choice on what she was going to do. Though to be fair, it might be better if she did train with the two angels she might have a chance. She wanted to just talk to Michael as she really didn't think that fighting was always the answer. She turned and headed out as she let the two of them fight over how she was to eat before training.

She headed back upstairs as one of the doors was open as Lucifer was sitting on his bed as Monica stopped and looked in. He had been sitting there playing with his angel blade as he looked up seeing Monica standing there. He waved her in as she walked in and sat down beside her. Lucifer looked over at her as she sat down.

"I know you must have so much on your plate already Monica. Finding out about who your parents were and going through so much with that demon too. I want you to know something, we are here for you. I know that you will have to take so much in with so little time to do it."

Monica nodded and smiled as Sam had walked in as she turned and looked as Sam walked in. Sam smiled at Monica as he sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah Lucifer and I were talking. In fact Gabriel also agrees with me as they both feel you should join us on a hunt. Sure they could teach you how to use spells and healing, but having the hand to hand like Dean and I do would be better for you. Sure we have to keep an eye out for Michael, but I doubt that he will come after you right away."

Lucifer nodded as he looked up at Sam.

"Actually it was Dean's idea about you joining the hunt with them. Your dad has no idea that we changed the training on him. He thinks that Lucifer is going to train you after breakfast. Lucifer and Gabriel are going to train you after we figure out what crawled up Michael's ass."

Sam laughed as he heard Lucifer say it like that. Sam was going to say something else, until he turned as he heard Dean walk by singing something as Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Just to let you know, Dean does listen to quite a bit of old school rock. He even has cassette tapes in his car. As he says, driver picks the music…"

Dean poked his head in and grinned.

"Yeah and shotgun shuts his cakehole. Good to know you remembered Sammy. At least we are going to hunt down something simple tonight. Cas would kill us if we went for a demon right off the bat."

Monica rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked passed Dean as she snagged the keys to Baby right out of his pocket.

"I am going with you guys but I am driving. I am going to pick the music and shotgun can shut his cakehole"

Dean gasped as Monica took his keys as he didn't even feel her take the keys.

"Hey sorry no way, I drive my Baby and no daughter of Castiel's will stop me from driving my Baby."

Sam smacked him upside the head as Dean groaned rubbing the back of his head. He turned to glare at Sam as he shook his head.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam of course had the last word as he walked over and grabbed a bag and held it out to her as she slowly reached out to take it. Sam smiled at her.

"We made you a hunter's bag. It has everything that you will ever need on a hunt. In fact Bobby even made you fake badges for you as well."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a fake FBI badge and he then read the name and shook his head.

"I really can't believe Bobby gave her this name. Dean did you do this?"

Dean grinned as he took the badge as he nodded as he looked back at Monica. He held it out for her to read. The name said Ivona Humpsalotta. Monica gasped slapping Dean. Sam shook his head as he sighed and held out his own badge.

"It's his way of joking, don't worry. See what he has my name as?"

She turned to look at it as she looked back up at Dean and shook her head. She held up the keys as she headed to Baby. Dean sighed as he turned to look at Sam.

"She is going to make me ride shotgun isn't she?"

Monica poked her head around the corner and grinned.

"Actually Sammy is going to ride shotgun. You can ride in the back with my dad."

Dean groaned as Sam actually laughed and walked past Dean. He followed Monica out to the car as she then pulled out a skirt and a dressy blouse and Sam nodded.

"We got suits all ready to go for us. Come on, this is your first hunt so we are going to do an easy one. We will be gone for a couple of days at least. Everyone here knows how to get a hold of us. I am sure that if any of the other angels worry about us, they will come find us and wait at the hotel for us."

She nodded as she got in on the drivers side. Dean walked out with Castiel right behind him as he stopped seeing Monica in Baby as he turned to Dean.

"I thought that Gabriel and Lucifer were going to train her?"

Sam walked over and placed his hand on the angel as he shook his head.

"Oh they are still going to train her, for the angel training. For the fighting she is going to be joining us on our hunts so she can learn how to fight better. Seeing as she is half human, she needs to learn both sides of the ways of fighting."

Castiel knew they were going to be in for a long day. Though when Dean told them what they were going to hunt, he should have figured it out then. They were going to take an easy mission first just to get her feet wet then take her out on harder missions. Castiel got into the car and Dean pouted as he got in the back with Castiel. Sam got in the front with Monica as Castiel looked at Dean confused.

"Dean, why are you in the back? Don't you normally drive?"

He nodded as he looked back up at Monica but didn't say anything. He was driving home as he didn't want to listen to nothing other than rock. Monica looked through the tapes that he had in the box as she was surprised that he had some good choices of music. Sure they were older bands as she grabbed one and stuck it in and drove off.

Sam turned to Monica as she had put on Simple man and Dean was actually surprised at him as they drove down the road. Heading to their hometown as there was something there, which was a ghost or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to get another chapter started, I want to get up a chapter up on my days** **off from work. Monica is going to go on her first hunt with Sam and Dean. Castiel doesn't like the fact that Monica is coming along as he feels she isn't skilled enough to fight alongside the other hunters. She does end up proving her father wrong, but nobody realizes that someone watching them from the shadows. Monica gets the feeling of being watched and Sam tries to keep her calm while out on a hunt. Also for those who follow me, you should read work by NoxyHart. She is an awesome writer and a dear friend of mine. Much love to NoxyHart from me.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own any of the members of Supernatural, no matter how hard I wish to own those boys. They will forever be owned by the CW. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Monica had been following directions given to her by Sam as Dean sat in the back with his arms crossed. How could he be forced to sit in the backseat of his own car? He sighed as he clearly was unhappy about the whole thing. Sam didn't care though as he was focused on helping Monica with giving directions.

Castiel looked over at his mate as he could see that he was unhappy. Castiel really didn't like the arrangement either as he wanted Monica to stay back at the house with the older angels. Sam had told him that it was better for Monica to come with them as she could learn how to fight and he had faith in her. Castiel reached over and took Dean's hand.

"When we head back, I am sure that you will be the one driving. Monica will be so exhausted she wouldn't want to drive back. You will be back in control of your car."

Monica pulled up into a hotel as Sam then got out with Monica. Dean got out as he ran his hands over the hood of the car as Monica rolled her eyes watching Dean checked for scratches on the car. She shook her head as she put her hands on her hips.

"Dean I know how to drive a car, I am not a helpless child which you are making me feel like right now. I know how to drive and I am not going to damage a car. Now come on and let's get checked in."

She headed inside as Sam was right behind her. Castiel got out as he looked over at Dean. In a way Monica did have a point as she did know how to drive a car and everything. Dean sighed as he looked back at Castiel.

"It isn't her, it's me. I have emotional ties to this car. I just can't help myself actually."

The two of them walked in as Monica paid for the rooms as Dean looked over at Monica as she held out a key to Dean.

"You and my dad will share a room. Sam and I will share a room. Don't worry nothing will happen between us. I just would rather share a room with someone who I know won't try to sneak out and leave me alone in the room anyways."

Dean rolled his eyes as he took the key and looked back at Castiel as he shrugged his shoulders. They headed to the room that was on the key as Monica and Sam left to go to their room. In fact there was another reason why Sam and Monica had ended up bunking up. Sam wanted to show Monica a few things before they went out on their hunt. Sure Dean or even Castiel could do it, but for some reason, Sam felt like he should be the one as a way to help Gabriel. Castiel he knew loved his daughter, but not taking care of a child, he might not be patient with her like Sam was.

When Sam closed the door and Monica set her bag down, Sam had reached into his bag and pulled out a small gun as Monica looked up as he brought it out.

"What are you going to do with that? I mean there is nothing to shoot in here."

Sam smiled as he held the gun out to Monica.

"I am going to take you out to go shooting. You are going to need to know how to shoot. You never know when you might need to shoot something. I am going to take you to go practice shooting. I will let Dean and Cas know what we are going to do."

She nodded as he headed to the other room as Monica was looking over the gun as she had never in fact held a gun before. She would just wait until Sam came back so they could do some shooting.

Sam walked over to the room and knocked on the door. Dean opened the door not wearing a shirt as Sam sighed shaking his head.

"I am going to take Monica to go practice shooting. It seems that you two are a bit busy anyways. I hope you guys have fun"

Dean grinned as he then closed the door and Sam headed back to the room where Monica was standing there waiting. Monica looked up hearing the door open as Sam smiled.

"You ready Monica? It seems that Dean and Cas have some things to work out before the mission tonight. Come on, I want to show you a bit of how to shoot before it starts to get darker."

Monica nodded as they walked out of the room and Sam led her out to a small field that was clearly out in the middle of nowhere. Nobody came out to the field as Sam had made sure that nobody had come out to this area in a long time. He wanted to make sure that nobody even followed them out to the open field. Sam had grabbed a few bottles and set them up as he looked back at Monica.

"Alright Monica, I want you to at least hit one of those bottle over there. I know the gun I gave you might not pack a punch, but at least until you get used to a gun."

She nodded as she brought the gun up with one hand as she had seen on TV and Sam sighed as he got behind her and helped her to position her hands on the gun and showed her how to aim. He slowly backed away as she then began to aim the gun more and fired. Sam looked up and smiled then gasped moving Monica behind her. Monica would have hit the bottle if it wasn't for the figure standing in front of the bottle.

Michael stood there with his wings spread out wide behind him. He was clearly looking for a fight as he took a step towards the two of them. Michael held his angel blade ready to strike as he shook his head.

"Move vessel of Lucifer, I need to take this half breed out. She is a danger to my brothers and sisters, she is much stronger than she realizes."

Sam shook his head as he kept Monica behind him. He knew that if she were to run, he would just chase after her and avoid him completely. The thing was, Michael had no idea how powerful Monica already was and yet she would not hurt angels. She wanted to protect the angels as she seen them as family already. Monica slowly moved out from behind Sam.

"Sam I want you to go get my dad and Dean. I think we might need them. Don't worry I promise I won't let him hurt me. He needs to see I mean him no harm at all."

Michael growled as Sam moved more in front of Monica again. Sam felt so protective like a little sister. Sure Gabriel seen her almost like a daughter as he had been protecting her as she is a young angel, but Monica was close to him in age and felt like a little sister. Sam shook his head as he turned to look at Monica.

"No Monica, I am not leaving you here alone. Gabriel would be furious if I left you alone like that."

Michael moved closer as Monica then pushed Sam behind her as she held her arms out in front of Sam.

"No I couldn't let you get hurt. Gabriel would freak out if I brought you back hurt and on top of that Dean would be pissed that I let you get hurt. You maybe Dean's baby brother, but if I can protect you I will."

Michael laughed as he watched Monica move Sam behind her. She was a strange one; she was pretty much like a lamb for the slaughter. He held the blade up higher as a hellhound walked up and growled standing next to Monica. Sam and Monica both looked down noticing who that hellhound belonged to. That was Fergus, which belonged to Crowley.

Crowley walked out of the shadows shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do that mate, not only would you have quite a bit of angry angels after you, but humans and demons as well. Besides you are an angel act like it. You bloody angels are giving me a headache. The only one who isn't actually giving me a headache is young Monica here. Oh yeah Moose, you owe me. I took out the demon here in town. Do you really think you and Squirrel could handle a demon alone?"

Sam looked back at Crowley as he sighed. Guess that they were wrong and he should be thankful that the demon was taken out by Crowley. When Sam turned back, Michael was gone. Sam sighed and looked back at Crowley.

"Thank you; we do owe you so much. I guess we have no reason to be here anymore as you already took out the demon that was here. Perhaps I should tell Dean and Castiel that everything is fine. There is one thing that we have to keep an eye out for is Michael. He seems that he wants Monica really bad."

Sam looked at Monica with worry as he knew that he would have to make sure that they keep their eyes open and to make sure that no harm comes to her. She would be a good hunter if they just gave her a chance and make sure that nobody tries to doubt her. He would train her if he had to. He needed to make sure that she was well protected and well taken care of. She is after all a half angel, two parts of a whole and the best of both worlds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me for getting behind as of late. I have been working my day job and would rather spend it writing all day. Anyways time to get another chapter up while I am off. Monica is out on the first hunt which ended up ending badly as Michael showed up. Monica really wasn't going to say anything about the attack with Michael. Monica has other plans in order to try to talk to Michael. Also for those who are reading my fanfics, please read NoxyHart. She is a great friend and an awesome writer. I always love to send NoxyHart my love.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural or the boys as they are owned by CW. I only borrow them and put them right back when I am done with them. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Monica arrived back at the hotel with Sam as Dean and Castiel both looked up. Sam went to say something, but Monica moved in front of him.

"The problem is taken care of. Sam and I took care of the problem."

Dean looked up as he looked over at Monica then back at Sam. Something about them was off as they didn't have a scratch on either of them. He felt something was off as Castiel turned to look at his daughter.

"Well it seems that they did do a good job with taking that creature out. I guess I have nothing to worry about then. It seems that she can handle herself on a hunt."

Sam nodded and smiled. He couldn't tell him that Crowley was the one who took the creature out, but they would find out later anyways. That would still give him enough to make her to be a good asset to the team. Though the one thing that had him worried was what Michael was planning. If Crowley hadn't shown up when he did, who knows what would have happened. Castiel turned to Dean.

"I will be right back; I am going to tell Gabriel how much of a wonderful job that Monica did on her first job."

With that, he was gone. Monica headed into the bathroom to shower as Dean turned to Sam and shook his head.

"You two didn't take out the creature did you? Crowley came here asking about where the two of you were. You are so lucky that I covered for you two. Now are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to ask Crowley?"

Sam sighed as he turned to look at the bathroom then back at Dean.

"Crowley took the demon out for us before he found us. I was working on trying to help her with her shooting. Michael showed up and tried to go after Monica. Crowleyshowed up just in time and Michael backed off. I have a feeling that Michael will come after her again. I think next time we have a hunt, we leave Castiel at home. We should bring Lucifer so that way neither one of us has any excuses about trying to hide what happened. If Gabriel found out, then he wouldn't let her come with us again. I know she is strong and would be a big help."

Dean sighed as he looked back at the bathroom door. Sam may be right as if they brought an angel with them that had no ties to either of them, and then it would be easier. Though Lucifer has taken a liking to the young half angel, would Lucifer get protective over her if Michael showed up?

Monica walked out of the bathroom and stopped as she looked over at Dean then back over at Sam. Dean turned to Sam and shook his head.

"Well you are lucky that Michael didn't come after you more. You know if your father found out, he would not let you out on anymore hunts. For now I won't say anything unless you put my little brother in danger. The minute you do, I am telling Cas and sending you back on the sidelines."

Sam growled and headed to the bathroom as Monica walked over and sighed and sat down on the bed. She realized that there were only two beds as she knew that Dean and her father would share a bed. She really didn't want to share a bed with Sam as she knew that Sam loved Gabriel, but her heart already was with another. Dean walked over and flopped on the bed.

"When Cas gets back, send him to bed. I am going to bed and I am sure that Sam will go to bed after he takes a shower."

He flops down in bed as he falls asleep. Monica moved and sat down in one of the chairs that was in the room. Sam walked out of the bathroom as he looked over at Monica.

"You should get some rest; we will be heading back tomorrow."

She nodded as she looked back at Sam.

"I will go to sleep soon. Go ahead and get some rest, I promise that I will get some rest soon."

Sam nodded and crawled into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Monica had sat there in the chair sitting in the dark as she began to think. There was one thing that was on her mind and it had been what Dean had said. She really didn't want to put Sam or Dean in danger as she wrote a note and set it on the nightstand between them. She had turned and headed to the door as she walked out. It was pretty late as she knew that she should have stayed there.

As she walked around the hotel parking lot, she felt like she was being watched. That was one thing that made her worry as she slowly turned around to head back to the room. That was the one thing she should have done to begin with, but she heard something moving in the bushes as she turned and headed towards the bushes.

The one thing that she should have done was listen to her gut feeling. Her gut feeling was telling her to head back to the room and not head to the rustling in the bushes. When she looked behind the bushes and found nothing there, she sighed and went to head back to the room. She bumped into someone and thought it was Sam.

"Sorry Sam, I just couldn't sleep just yet. I went for a walk; I am coming back to the room now."

When she looked up, her face slowly fell as she realized she was looking up at Michael as she slowly stepped back. Michael grabbed her arm and growled.

"I don't think so, you are not going anywhere. You care coming with me. I hope you know that you will never see your father or my brothers either. They are MY brothers and not even remotely even related to a half-breed like you."

She tried to pull her arm away as Michael shook his head as he made sure to hold on tight as he vanished, taking her with him.

 _***Four hours later***_

Sam had woken up as he looked around seeing that Monica wasn't in the chair that she was sitting in before he lied down. He got up to check in the bathroom and noticed that she wasn't there. He went to each of the windows and doors and salt lined the doors and windows. He sighed and turned back and found the paper that Monica had put there for them. He read it over and cursed.

 _To Sam and Dean,_

 _I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I won't be long; I just needed to clear my head for a bit. I promise I shall be back shortly. I just went for a walk in the parking lot. If you wake up before I come back, don't worry I am alright. If I get any weird feelings, I promise to come right back to the room. I don't want to put you guys in any unneeded danger._

 _Monica_

Sam walked over and shook Dean awake. Dean groaned as he shook his head.

"Sam what's the matter? We all need to sleep; we have a long trip back tomorrow."

Sam held out the letter as Dean snatched it from his hand and began to read it over as he cursed and threw the covers back.

"I swear this girl will be the death of us. I mean what does she think she is doing walking around this late at night?"

Sam shook his head.

"She must have heard you talking and thinks she was putting me in danger. Dean I swear sometimes you don't think before you say anything. No wonder she wasn't tired when I went to lie down. Come on, we have to go find her."

Dean shook his head.

"Well the letter says she will be right back, and besides she might have just left. I mean what time did you fall asleep?"

Sam looked up at the clock in the room and sighed.

"Dean its 1a.m., I fell asleep shortly after we got back at 9. Dean why would she take off this late? I mean sure I know that she is an angel, but why would she go out knowing Michael is out there hunting her?"

Sam sighed as Castiel popped in and stood beside Dean.

"Gabriel hasn't been able to locate Monica within the last few hours. She isn't answering her phone and Gabriel is getting worried. Wait where is she anyways?"

Sam sighed as he looked back at Dean and Dean cursed.

"I guess we do have a problem then, it seems that Monica had gone out for a walk and now is missing. I am not sure when she had left this note. I guess we should go and look for her now."

Castiel cursed and vanished in a flurry of feathers as Sam looked back at the letter with her own beautiful script as he sighed. Dean really did it this time. Sam wouldn't say what was said before she left, but sooner or later they would have to tell him. For now, they needed to find Monica. Little did they know, Monica was being held by Michael and not sure where she even was


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive me for not updating in a long time. I have gotten a bit behind in writing as of late. Thank you for being patient with me. I have been working on something that I am going to publish as well. I will try to work between this and that. Anyways, this chapter will focus on Michael and Monica and Monica being trapped with Michael. Now just to warn you, there will be torture in this chapter. Also huge WARNING in this chapter, this chapter will have parts of torture towards Monica. If you don't like torture and acts of violence, then I suggest you either skip this chapter or skim the chapter. You have been warned. Also you need to read NoxyHart. She is an amazing writer and I love her to death. Please go read her work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as they are owned by CW and I just borrow them for creative purposes. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel. Please enjoy.**

Monica groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Not sure where she was for a moment, until she heard the chains on her wrists. Michael had walked in with his wings out behind him in all their glory as she was shocked as that was the first time she seen the angel have his wings out. It looked like he had gone somewhere. She sat up as Michael turned to look at her and grinned.

"Well looks like the half breed is awake huh? I didn't think you would ever wake up. It seems that the trip here caused you to pass out. I have been waiting for you to wake up. I figured I would find out who your father is before I kill you. That way I can kill the father after I kill you."

She turned and glared at him. She would never give up her father as she would rather die then to ever allow her father to get hurt. Sure she just found out who her father was, but he was still her blood. In fact so was Gabriel as well as Lucifer. Raziel in fact fights tooth and nail to protect her as she blushed softly thinking about him. Michael slapped her across her face as she gasped.

"Fine then, if you are not going to talk then I will make you talk."

He pulled out his angel blade and walked over to her and grabbed her face. Knowing she didn't have any sigil cuffs on her yet, he knew that she would not heal as quickly using the angel blade on her body anyways.

"I am going to have way too much fun with you."

He grabbed her hand as he sliced the top of her hand making her scream out. He laughed as he watched her, the blood come out of the wound. He grinned as he reached over and grabbed a small bottle and allowed the blood to fill the bottle. He corked it and set it off to the side.

"I am going to use that for later. Time to make sure we have lots of fun."

He grinned as she held onto her hand trying to stop the bleeding. Michael went and grabbed some salt and rubbed it all into the wound as she cried out louder as she pulled on the chains. She really couldn't move that far as she was chained to the floor and just enough for her hands to move around a little bit.

Michael grinned as he grabbed her chin and lifted up her head to look up at him.

"You are going to beg for death before I am done with you. I hope you said bye to your father. Nobody will see you again and they will forget a half breed like you was born."

She looked up and fought back tears as she looked up at Michael. She was scared, but she refused to show fear to him. She was shaking, but it was from the angel blade that he used on her. She then spit in his face, which she realized that was the worst mistake that she ever made. Michael growled and stabbed her in the shoulder with the angel blade making her scream.

He laughed as twisted the blade as she screamed out louder as blood trailed down the front of her shirt. Michael grinned as he watched as she was in so much pain. She slowly looked up as the blade was still stuck in her shoulder. She then closed her eyes and prayed silently.

'Papa, I need your help. I really don't want to die, but I feel that if I do die then it will help ease Michael and his hatred for those like me. What am I to do? Please help guide me or maybe help lead the others to me. I want to see my father one last time before I die. I am sorry I was born this way….'

She then coughed and blood came out onto her hand as Michael shook his head.

"Such a shame to kill someone as pretty as you, though you should blame your father or mother even for you ever being born. Maybe I should just let you bleed out slowly."

She slumped against the wall as Michael pulled the blade out of her. She groaned, too weak to fight back much anymore. _Was this the end?_ She thought to herself as she thought about Gabriel and how happy he was. He was so kind and she wanted to be able to see him again. She then thought about Lucifer and how protective he had been over her as well. In fact all the angels that were there were protective over her.

 _Why does Michael hate me so much? What did I do to him to make him hate me so much?_ Her thoughts were broken as she weakly looked up. Her skin slowly growing pale as Michael was looking her over. She coughed again and looked up at him.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to get you to hate me so much? Whatever I did to you, I am so sorry. I know everyone deserves a chance to live. No matter if it's angel or demon. Even all half breeds deserve a chance for a happy life. If by my death I helped you ease your pain for something, then at least I did one good thing for everyone. Just don't let anyone else die because of me. If one can die to protect many, then I can die in peace. They are family and family always sticks by each other."

Michael went to stab her again to end her and let the light fade from her eyes as he stopped. He focused on her as she was looking up at him. Even as she was leaning against the wall dying, she was more worried about everyone else over herself. He was actually a bit confused on her actions. He pulled back as she had dropped her head as if it was a struggle to hold her head up.

He slowly stepped back as he looked her over as he sighed. What was he actually doing? Even as she was facing death, she as more worried about everyone else than just herself. There was a loud boom as Michael knew that boom. It was his father and he was furious. He wondered if he knew what was going on. Lucifer and Gabriel ended up showing up first. Michael saw them as fear was in his eyes. _What have I done?_

He took off as Lucifer was going to go after him, but Gabriel shook his head. He pointed over to Monica.

"She needs us right now. We need to tend to her first, then we will go hunt down Michael."

Lucifer nodded as Raziel ran in and gasped seeing Monica leaning against the wall. He ran over to her and bent down beside her. He stroked her cheek gently as her eyes fluttered open as she smiled weakly. Blood trailed down the corner of her lips as her hand slowly went to his cheek. Raziel was in tears as he took her hand carefully in his. He seen her hand and ripped his shirt to wrap up her hand.

"Hold on Monica, we are not going to let anymore harm come to you. I promise we will keep you safe."

Gabriel walked over with Lucifer as Castiel was standing in the doorway shocked. Sam and Dean stood off watching as Gabriel bent down beside his son. He looked over at Raziel as Monica felt cold to the touch. Gabriel reached out to heal her but he was worried he was too late. She looked up at each of them.

"Thank you, all of you for all your kindness. Please don't hurt Michael. He is just scared of something new. He didn't know what would have happened with me. Just hear him out please….for me."

She coughed again as Raziel wrapped his arm around her. He looked back up at his mother.

"Mom do something please, I don't want us to lose her. She has such a wonderful heart as she doesn't deserve this either."

Lucifer watched them as a tear rolled down his cheek. Castiel was watching her mother die all over again as he was going to lose his daughter a second time. Monica let out a shuddering breath as her eyes closed. Everyone was quiet as they were waiting for some kind of miracle to happen. Gabriel let out a shuddering breath as he reached and placed his hand on her to feel a pulse. The pulse was very weak and her grace was still there.

Castiel looked up as Chuck walked into the room and walked over and bent down beside Monica.

"She is not dead, but she is kind of stuck in between. She needs to heal as I was the one who put her into a coma. I didn't want to risk her dying on us. She will change the world with Raziel at her side. Gabriel, take her back and treat her. Nobody is to leave until she wakes up. She will wake up when her body has healed from these wounds. I am doing everything to keep her from dying. I almost didn't make it. I heard her prayer and then wasn't sure what she wanted."

Sam nodded walking in and placing his hand on Gabriel.

"We will not let her down Gabriel. When she wakes up, we will be there for her. We will never give up on her. She is very strong and we are lucky we got here just in time. When Chuck called me and gave me the directions to this place, I got us out of there in a hurry."

Raziel turned and picked her up and held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"I will be there when you wake up Monica I promise. I swear nothing more will come to you while I breathe."

Castiel walked in as well as Dean behind him. Castiel seen the state of his daughter as he almost broke down, his heart hurting seeing her like this. Gabriel turned to all of them.

"I will take care of her. Let's get her back so I can tend to her wounds and get her setup to make sure she keeps fighting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to get another chapter up, at least while I still have time and while sitting at home on a break from work. Monica has been hurt badly while being taken by Michael. Michael is going to have to deal with what happened from the other angels. Gabriel is taking care of Monica as she is out cold. Raziel in fact has refused to leave her side. Castiel is a wreck because his daughter was hurt badly. They will call Michael to meet with them to find out why he did what he did. Will Michael show up or will he feel that he did the right thing. Also a big shoutout to NoxyHart who is awesome and a great writer. I send my love and go read her work. She is a great writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural as I just borrow them and I put them back when I am done with them. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel. All reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Raziel had been sitting in the chair beside the bed as he was holding onto Monica's hand. Gabriel had walked in as he brought a cup of tea for Raziel. He took the cup and smiled.

"Thank you mom, do you think she will be alright?"

She had an IV into her arm as Gabriel had set it up as she had lost quite a bit of blood while just the small amount of time that she had been trapped with Michael. She had bandages on her hand as well as her shoulder. The one on her shoulder was the one that Gabriel was worried about. The blade had missed her heart by merely inches as Gabriel reached over and stroked her cheek gently.

"Raziel I am not going to let her die on my watch I promise. Now I want you to go get some rest. Raziel there isn't much that you can do right now. We all will take turns watching over her. In fact I had to sedate Castiel because he was ready to beat Michael for what he did. I really don't blame him, but he would not stand a chance against him."

Raziel looked up at Gabriel and sighed. In fact he did not want to leave her side. He shook his head as he moved into the bed she was lying in and lied beside her. He willed his wings out and wrapped a wing around her. Gabriel watched the two of them as he realized something. Raziel was falling for her and he really didn't want to stop the two of them. They looked really cute together.

Raziel snuggled up against Monica as he was very careful. Her chest rose and fell as the machines beeped beside her. The machines were connected to her heart and vitals as the machine began to beep loudly as Raziel sat up as her heart had stopped as Gabriel ran over and even Lucifer ran in as well. Gabriel turned to Lucifer.

"I need you to hand me that small bottle on the side over there. It will help start her heart up again."

Lucifer nodded as he ran over and grabbed the small bottle and brought it over to him. Raziel reached over and held onto her hand. He shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"Please Monica don't give up. I don't want to lose you."

Gabriel injected the liquid into her IV and after a few moments, her heart started up again. Gabriel let out a breath of relief. Lucifer sighed and sat down in the chair. He looked over at Gabriel.

"Why did her heart give out like that?"

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. In a way he wanted to know why her heart was giving out like this too. He looked back at Lucifer.

"Part of it is the fact she has lost so much blood. The angel blade was only inches from her heart. We are so lucky he didn't hit her heart. In fact we are so lucky he didn't kill her with the angel blade stabbing her so close to her heart. After the first 24 hours, this danger will pass. She has gone through so much and drawn into this war. Lucifer, you know what we have to do. We have to talk to Michael."

Raziel growled as he wrapped his wing around Monica again like a blanket. He stayed close to Monica as he shook his head.

"I would rather stab my own angel blade through his heart and see how he likes it. Make him feel what Monica is going through right now. He is a bastard and I hope papa decides to punish him for what he has done to her."

Lucifer laughed shaking his head as he looked back over at Gabriel.

"Well I see that got your temper. I also think that he has taking a very big liking to her as well. I think we might have to watch out for Cas trying to be a father to Monica with him and threatening him with making sure he doesn't hurt her."

Gabriel laughed shaking his head. He knew that no hard would come to Monica as long as Raziel was at her side. He knew that Castiel would have any worry with him trying to hurt her either. Just the way that he was so protective over her right now, he knew that she was in safe hands. Gabriel looked back at Lucifer.

"Come on, we need to summon Michael. I would rather not summon him with Raziel and Monica in the same room. I already know what Raziel will do and I am not sure what Michael would do if he would be in the same room with her. We are going to deal with this like rational angels. Sam and Dean will be there as well. Dean of course will need to be there to keep his angel in check."

Castiel walked in with Chuck behind him. Gabriel and Lucifer turned when they walked in as Raziel looked up as well. Castiel was not happy as he walked over and stroked his daughter's cheek gently. He looked back over at each and every angel in the room then back at Chuck.

"I want the bastard to lose his wings for this! He had no right to do what he did to her! I demand blood for blood."

Chuck shook his head.

"I know how you feel as Lucifer and Gabriel almost lost Raziel to Michael as well. You would think that he would learn. This isn't the first angel he has hurt with his anger or his need to think he needs to protect everything from anything that is different. Castiel I need to know that you won't try to do something stupid. I know you want his wings, but we need to get his side of the story too."

Castiel growled, but sighed and nodded. He knew better than to question Chuck as he knew what he was doing. There was a reason why they needed him alive. Sure he will need a proper punishment, but there is always time for that. He had almost taken the life of an innocent half breed angel. Sam had walked in as he looked back at Gabriel.

"I will stay in here with them. If there are any changes to Monica, I will come to you. Dean needs to be there for Castiel. I want to be there for you as well Gabriel, but someone who won't freak out like Raziel might if her heart stops or anything. You showed me a few things to handle if something happens."

Chuck nodded as he turned to Gabriel. He knew that Gabriel wanted Sam there with him, but someone in fact needed to be there with Monica. They knew that if anything happened to Monica, it would be bad for all of them. Monica had been a key part of the group in just the small amount of time that she had joined them. Sam walked over and sat down in the chair beside Monica.

"Gabriel, she will be alright I promise you. We will not let any harm come to her. If there are any changes, I will come get you if needed. I may even get Chuck if I need to. We will not let any harm come to her."

Castiel nodded as he stood next to Chuck.

"I know you will take care of her. Everyone here I know will go out to make sure to protect her. I am not going to do anything stupid. I know Chuck would kick my ass if I tried to attack Michael."

Chuck smacked Castiel upside the head.

"Hey watch what you say around me. I am still God and if you don't behave yourself then I will make you stay here. I am only going to bring you along due to the fact that Monica is your daughter who is lying in here suffering right now."

Castiel sighed and nodded as he looked over at Gabriel.

"Alright I will behave. Gabriel are you and Lucifer ready to get this over with?"

Gabriel nodded as they left the room and went down to the basement. It was all setup as Lucifer walked over and was trying to reach out for his brother, but there was only silence. Lucifer looked over at Gabriel as he knew that something was wrong.

"Gabriel, something is wrong and I don't like it. I can't hear him, there is something wrong. I think something happened to Michael."

Gabriel gasped as Castiel groaned. Looks like they won't be getting revenge tonight, it will be where they will have to save Michael before they find out what was going on with him when he attacked Monica.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another day another chapter, for this one Michael didn't show up when he was called which was not usual for Michael. He is one to always show up when he is called. Gabriel is even worried as he had never seen Michael not show up from being called. Monica will finally wake up after a week of being out and not waking up again. Also a shoutout to NoxyHart as you should go read her work. She is an awesome writer and I love her to death. She is also my beta. Also reviews are greatly appreciated. Also warning as there will be scenes of rape and torture. If you don't like, don't read please. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural as I just borrow them and put them back when I am done with them. I do own Monica and Zagon and NoxyHart owns Raziel and Xaphanel.**

Michael groaned as he slowly sat up as he reached up to place his hand on his head. The last thing that he remembered was that he wanted to talk to Gabriel as he was an ass for wanting to hurt Monica. She in fact helped him before and he treated her like an outsider. She had a kind heart and most likely she hated him for what he did. He hoped that she was alright. He then heard movement as he looked up. He seen the back of someone as the color of the skin was purple.

A long tail flicked as Michael heard the click of long claws on the hard floor. Michael heard someone calling for him, but the trouble was he had no way to get to who was calling him. He then went to get up as the tail wrapped around his wrist and the creature let out a growl.

"You are not going anywhere, I have tasted your grace and you taste divine."

Michael glared at the creature until the demon had turned and he seen his face. The head of the creature had a rounded skull with no eyes. The nose was skeletal nose that was right above a mouth full of jagged teeth. Black saliva ran down all the sharp teeth as Michael was shocked at the sight of the demon. Just the head and tail were in the light as the demon slowly came out of the shadows.

The chest of the demon was bare as his chest led down to a thin and almost skeletal waist. The only thing that the demon wore was a studded loin cloth. Nothing was on his legs as they were long and introverted with long clawed toes. The tail was thin and kept around his wrist. He walked over slowly and grinned as his tongue slid out of his mouth.

"You smell so good from the pain you had from hurting that half angel brat. It was such a shame you didn't keep her for just a little bit longer. I would have loved to taste her pain."

Michael growled as he tried to pull his wrist from the tail that held on tight. The demon grinned as he gripped his wrist tighter.

"Don't think you are going anywhere. You are my bitch now, you will remember that too. You are not going anywhere."

He moved his tail and wrapped around his waist as the tip of his tail went into his pants. Michael growled as he then gasped when the demon's tail wrapped around his member as he began to stroke him slowly. Michael struggled to get away from the demon as his tongue slid out and licked his neck making Michael shiver.

"Your fear tastes good Michael, keep fighting with fear and it will just fuel me faster. You will not get free from me."

Michael gasped as he felt something cold against his wrist and instantly felt weaker. He looked down at his wrist as one of his wrists had a sigil cuff on it. He growled and slid his tongue into his neck as he gasped out. The angel was powerless in the demons hands. He shook as the demon stroked him faster with his tail as Michael shook with pleasure and fear. The demon grinned as he pulled away and chained up Michael to the wall.

"I shall come back for more later, I will not let you go."

Michael slid down the wall and cried softly. He knew that he was trapped and he would not be able to get away from this demon ever.

 **XXX**

Gabriel had walked back into the room as Raziel looked up from the bed he was laying beside Monica. The look on Gabriel's face, made the younger archangel worry. He really didn't like the look on his mother's face. Lucifer walked in with the same look as Raziel slowly sat up.

"Mom, dad what is going on? Did you find Michael?"

Lucifer shook his head and sighed.

"He in fact didn't come to our calls. In fact that is what is worrying us. He never ignores a call. I feel that something must be wrong. I mean even dad tried calling for him and he didn't show up. When dad calls for him, he shows up in a quick short moments. He didn't even appear to us at all."

Raziel crossed his arms and shook his head. He was trying to figure out if Michael was running or maybe something could be wrong with the archangel. Sam got up and walked over to Gabriel as he wrapped his arms around him as he looked down at him.

"Don't worry; maybe he was being controlled to begin with? We won't know what was going on until we find him. I know we will find him."

Gabriel nodded as Lucifer walked over and sat down beside the bed with Monica and Raziel in it. Lucifer reached out and gently took her hand and sighed.

"Monica, I am so sorry. I was hoping that if we talked to Michael, we could get to the bottom of this. With him not showing up isn't a good thing for any of us. I wish we could help you wake up."

Lucifer sighed as Raziel reached out and took his father's hand gently. Lucifer looked up into his son's eyes as Raziel smiled at him.

"Just have faith, think about what Monica would say if she found us having doubt on trying to save her."

Gabriel walked over to check the machines that were connected to Monica as he noticed her heart rate had picked up. Gabriel turned back to Monica as he checked her over as Gabriel was getting excited. Raziel moved to allow Gabriel room as he watched his mom closely.

"Mom, is everything alright?"

Before anybody else moved, Monica groaned as her eyes slowly opened up. Gabriel gasped as he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so glad that you woke up. We all were getting so worried for you. Castiel is going to be so excited to hear that you have woken up."

Raziel wrapped his arms around her from behind as he buried his head against her back. Raziel had been worried about her as he had been falling for her since the day he met her. She was kind to him as she didn't care about pasts or anything like that. She had even accepted his father. She was different than most people. Monica turned to look at everyone and smiled gently.

"I am so glad to see you guys. I was worried as I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. I heard voices, but I couldn't see anything. I then heard something and then I seen Michael hurt and we need to find him."

Her heart rate picked up speed again as Gabriel shook his head.

"No you need to relax until you are healed a bit more. You had angel blades in your shoulder and hand. You are so lucky that you are dead. When you heal more, then you can tell us about that dream."

Lucifer turned and looked over at Gabriel. Sure Monica was awake, but what she dreamed about was something that would need to be looked into. If Michael was in pain or worse, trapped, they needed to find him and find out who took him. There was no telling who could overpower an archangel like Michael. His eyes then widened as he thought about a demon taking their brother.

"We are going to need Crowley to help us look for Michael. There is no telling as only a demon could overpower an archangel like us. Some can be pretty powerful, as demons are made from me. If Monica's dream is true, then we may not have the pleasure to wait for her to heal up more. We may need that information sooner."

Monica nodded as she slowly sat up. Raziel helped her sit up more as she looked up at Gabriel.

"If Michael is missing and I could help, then let me help you save Michael."

Gabriel sighed as he knew that she was right. He was hoping that she really wasn't right and that a demon had taken their brother. There was nothing worse than taking another angel, even if it was their eldest brother who thought he was high and mighty. He sighed as he looked over at Monica.

"Fine I will get it ready, It will take me a day to prepare. I want you all to stay in here until I am done."

They nodded as Gabriel headed out to prepare for what was to come. Worried for Monica as well as his brother, but something was wrong and they would get to the bottom of it. He would make sure no angel gets left behind.


	8. Chapter 8

v **Time to get another chapter up while I still have some time off work, I been working so hard on this that when I start back to work again, I will at least post once a week. I am so sorry for those who are following me, but I do need to work on another project I am working on. Thank you for all your patience. I would also like to give a wonderful shout out to NoxyHart who is a great person and best friend. I love her and you should read her work as she is amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural or any of the characters as I just borrow them for my own pleasure and then I put them back when I am done. I do own Monica and Zagon and NoxyHart owns Raziel and Xaphanel. Also reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Raziel had been lying next to Monica the whole time as they waited for Gabriel to try to find out what happened to Michael. Though it seemed that even Gabriel was having trouble with trying to locate Michael, he had been trying for a few hours with no luck. He walked back into the room as Raziel had sat up slightly as his mother walked in. Monica had fallen back asleep as Raziel refused to leave her side.

"Mom, is everything alright? Did you find Michael at all or are you still looking?"

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. Lucifer had been sitting off to the side as he looked up as well. The look on his face made it clear that something wasn't right. He shook his head and looked down.

"This whole time I have yet to have any luck with trying to figure out what happened to Michael. Michael almost seemed to vanish it seemed. I can't seem to locate him anywhere. The one thing that has me worried is that something bad happened to him."

Lucifer dropped the book that was in his hands and made Raziel jump. Sure he was an ass, but it seemed that even Monica hadn't given up on him. Sure it would take time to heal for what had been done to her, but she still forgave him for what he did. He would give him the benefit of the doubt for her sake. She had finally fallen back to sleep as his wing was draped over her body.

"Mom, do you really think that Michael could be…"

He really couldn't think of what could happen to the fact that one of the greatest angels in heaven could be dead. His grandfather would know if he was dead or not, and so far he had no fears of losing Michael. Gabriel sighed as he sat down beside the bed. Lucifer walked over and placed his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"I promise we are going to find him, we just need a couple days to regroup and talk to dad. Sam is worried about you as well. I think we just need some time to be with those we care about. I will keep watch over the young angels while you guys go and enjoy your time with Sam. Have Cas go spend some time with Castiel as well."

Gabriel looked over at Lucifer and knew his pain. He was worried about Michael as even though him and Michael had gotten close, he still seen the eldest angel as someone he had come to love. Gabriel nodded as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Lucifer and even wrapped his wings around him.

"You will still always be my first love Lucifer. I know our time was short, but I want you happy as well."

Lucifer nodded as he looked over at the door as Sam walked in, a worried look on his face.

"I came to make sure that everything was alright. Castiel and Dean are in his room. Castiel finally managed to go get some rest after all that has happened. Gabriel are you alright?"

Gabriel looked up and smiled as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"Come on Sammich, I think we need to go relax."

Sam nodded as Sam led Gabriel out of the room. Lucifer sighed as he hid his tears. The one thing that Lucifer didn't notice was that Raziel was watching him. Lucifer finally let the tears fall down his cheeks as he realized that his mate was not going to be there to comfort him. The only other person, who ever cared for him, was now in the other room and had someone else who cared for him.

Sobs escaped his lips as he covered his face with his hands as he just suddenly broke. Raziel slowly got up and walked over to his father and wrapped his arms and wings around him. Lucifer held onto his son as he cried against him. Monica just lied there as she wanted to help look for Michael. Sure she was still healing but she had to do something.

Lucifer looked up at Raziel with tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew that he shouldn't ask his son to come lie with him to help him relax, but he feared that he had nobody else to ask.

"Raz, I know that you want to stay here with Monica, but would you mind lying with me just to help me sleep? I know if you don't want to, I understand."

He shook his head and held his father close.

"Monica will be safe here; right now you need someone who loves you. Yes I am falling for her, but to be honest I am not sure how she feels for me."

Lucifer looked up and held onto his son as he slowly got up with his son's arms still around him.

"We can talk more in my room. I am sure she needs her rest anyways."

They walked out of the room as Monica lied there on the bed and cried softly. So this must be how Lucifer feels when Michael wasn't around him. She slowly sat up as she shivered in the room. She slowly got up and looked around the room. She was no longer attached to any of the machines as she knew that everyone was off in their rooms comforting each other for Michael. She put on a tank top as she winced from her wounds and slowly slipped up her pants. She wanted to help everyone as she grabbed the only thing she could find, which was a gun and walked out of Gabriel's home and headed out to look for Michael alone.

Gabriel and Sam were lying in the room as Gabriel sighed and shook his head as he looked over at Sam. Sam was rubbing his back softly as Gabriel looked up at Sam.

"Sam, I am so worried about Monica, though I am also worried about Michael too. I know Lucifer is worried about his mate, but I need to focus more on Monica and make sure she is healed first. Michael may have just gone under the radar for now. I am sure that he will show back up again after a while."

Sam nodded as he leaned up kissing him softly and leaned his head against his chest.

"Get some rest alright, Lucifer and Raziel are in there with Monica right now. Maybe they are all lying together for comfort."

He nodded as he slowly closed his eyes, but the feeling of dread was still there at the pit of his stomach.

Raziel and Lucifer lied there for just a few moments as Raziel slowly sat up as he kept looking at the door. Lucifer sat up worried and then realized that Raziel was worried about Monica. She was after all just a half angel. He should have had all of them all snuggle up together instead of taking his son away from the person he was falling for.

"Raziel, go tell everyone we are going to all nest together. We are going to need it. Go wake up Castiel and Dean and ask as well."

Raziel nodded and jumped and ran out going to see Gabriel and Sam first.

"Mom, Sam, Dad wants us to all nest together. I am going to go get Dean and Castiel then go get Monica."

Gabriel sat up more as he looked at Raziel confused as his face lit up at nesting, but fell when he mentioned he was going to get Monica.

"Raz, you left Monica alone? How long did you leave her alone?"

Raziel heart almost stopped as he then took off to where Monica was lying alone in the room. He ran in and his heart stopped seeing the bed empty. He dropped to his knees as he cried as he realized that Monica must have gone to make Lucifer happy. She was hurt and her going off on her own like this was such a bad idea. He cried as he put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He would have to go look for her, but how would he locate her?

Sure he loved her, but they never started their mating ritual so they didn't have the bond that most mates have. He chose his father over someone who could have been a mate of his and she walked out to make his father happy. He was going to kick his own ass for this. How would he tell his mother or father? How would he tell Castiel what happened? Hoping that she wasn't that far away, he ran outside only to be greeted with nothing.

"Mom is going to kill me"


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's see if I can get two chapters up in one night. I am on fire today with getting posts up. Sorry for the onions in the last chapter. Anyways like always I send my love out to NoxyHart as she is a dear friend to me and you should read some of her work if you want an amazing writer. You should read some of her work. Just to warn you, there will be torture in this chapter. So if you don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters as they belong to CW and I just borrow them for my pleasure of writing. I own Monica and Zagon and NoxyHart owns Raziel and Xaphanel.**

When Raziel walked in, Gabriel was standing there in the doorway watching him with arms crossed. Raziel looked up at Gabriel as the look on his face was a look of worry as he had Sam behind him. Sam walked over beside Gabriel as he held onto his hand as Gabriel was shaking.

"Raz, where is she? Please tell me that something didn't happen to her? Where is she?"

Raziel went to say something and Castiel walked out with Dean. How could he say that he just left his daughter there alone like that? Gabriel was standing there as he turned to Dean and Castiel.

"Monica is missing; I think she wanted to help look for Michael. Even though he is the reason why she had been hurt the way she had, she wanted to make sure everyone was happy. Raziel had gone to ask if we all wanted to nest and when he came back she was gone."

Castiel went to run out the door to call out to her and Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"Rushing into this will not help us find her. Sam gave her a cell phone and I know we will call her and see if she will tell us where she is at. I mean this is Monica we are talking about. She is strong and just give her some time to come back. She will come back to us."

Castiel sighed and nodded as he turned back to his mate then looked back and sighed. He held his mate close as he fought back tears. Dean took him out and headed back to Gabriel's room. Everyone had followed them as Raziel didn't follow them as he turned and felt like this was all his fault. He didn't deserve to lie with them as he walked over and crawled into the bed that Monica was just in. He buried his head into the pillow as it even still smelled like her.

He allowed the tears to fall as he just lied there crying in the pillow. He wished that he had been more focused on his father instead of trying to be there for someone he was hoping to be his mate. Everyone came back into the room as Gabriel snapped and made the bed bigger as they all came onto the bed and wrapped around Raziel as he cried himself to sleep. Sam had curled up with Raziel as the group slowly grew. They all fell asleep holding each other.

 **XXX**

Monica had been searching as she left the ley line and the safety that she knew. She wanted to see Raziel happy as well as Lucifer. Clearly going to look for Michael was the best way to do it. She closed her eyes as she stopped for a moment. She then slowly opened them.

"Who am I kidding; Raziel is a wonderful and amazing angel. I bet he could get any angel he wanted. She was just some half breed angel who seemed to always manage to get into trouble."

She stopped as she took a deep breath. She went to turn back and realized she had no idea how to get back as she wrapped her arms around herself. All she was in was a tank top and a pair of jeans. She began to cry softly as Zagon appeared watching her.

"Well what are you doing out here alone?"

She gasped as she glared at the demon. She refused to be taken by this demon. She then pushed passed the demon and ran. The demon growled and grabbed her. His claws digging into her arm as she cried out. Before the demon could do anything, a man walked up holding a shotgun aimed at the demon.

"Let the girl go you idjit demon. Just because you think taking innocent girls for pleasure is fun, but not on my watch."

The man fired as the demon vanished as the man ran over to her as he caught her as she dropped to her knees. She was shaking as the man looked her over, a confused look on his face.

"How the hell are ya' healing already? I mean I just seen that demon stick his claws into your arm and seen the blood."

He then seen her shoulder wrapped up. He then sighed as he thought she was a full angel. He then shook his head.

"Why are angels down here anyways? I thought that damn Gabriel and Lucifer were helping the boys? Are you another angel like Castiel?"

She looked up tears in her eyes as she sighed as she just collapsed and the man caught her. He sighed and shook his head as his phone went off. He seen it was Sam and he answered it quickly.

"Where the hell are ya' boys at? It seems that one of your idjit angels are pickin' fights with demons."

He heard Sam cough on the other side of the phone.

'What do you mean one of our angels Bobby? Is she a young female with dark hair and green eyes? She is actually the daughter of Castiel. She is a half angel. Where is she? She is missing and we have been looking for her."

Bobby sighed as he looked back down at her.

"You boys can pick her up at my place. I will keep her safe I promise. It seems that her wounds have reopened and I am going to take her back to my place and clean her up. Let that angel know I have his daughter. He can rest easy."

He hung up and sighed as Sam was trying to say something else before Bobby hung up. He walked back to his place as it wasn't that far. He shook his head as he unlocked his door and set her down on the couch. He went over to one of his books and opened them up and began to read over them. He was looking up about half angels as he wanted to know more about her.

He wanted to make sure that she was on the side of good and not bad. She groaned as he looked up at her from on the couch. She slowly sat up, but didn't say anything. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Bobby cursed under his breath.

"Damn angels; don't tell me you are going to cry. What the hell is going on anyways?"

She turned and looked up at the man and just shook her head.

"I am sorry whoever you are. I am looking for someone to bring back a love of someone. It would make two people happy. Someone I was falling for, but clearly not the same towards me. He didn't even notice I am gone either."

She slowly got up and headed to the door as Bobby got up.

"And where the hell do you think you are going? Sam called me and it seems like they were looking for you. You shouldn't just take off like this. I would have popped Sam and Dean if they took off like this."

Just then, Sam and Gabriel appeared in the house as Bobby jumped almost two feet off the ground.

"Bloody angels and just appearing out of nowhere, Sam why didn't you just use the door? You know I hate it when you guys start popping in here like it was going out of style."

Sam laughed shaking his head as he looked over seeing Monica as he ran over and hugged her gently.

"Monica I am so glad that you are alright. Thank goodness Bobby found you when he did. Raziel is worried about you too, he had never left your bed when he found out you were missing."

She looked up as she heard the name Raziel as she looked down.

"He wrapped his arms and wings around Lucifer and went to go snuggle in bed with his father. I left knowing Raziel wanted to take care of his father. I wanted to help him to make him happy."

Gabriel looked at her confused as he heard her. Gabriel shook his head.

"Raziel had come to our room and asked if we wanted to nest, I had no idea that he had originally gone to his father's room first."

Raziel as well as Castiel and Dean appeared as Bobby threw up his hands in the air.

"Next time use the damn door. I am really thinking about angel proofing this place."

He mumbled as he headed upstairs. Raziel ran over as he dropped beside Monica and shook his head.

"Monica I am so sorry, please forgive me. I acted like a jerk earlier and I am sorry."

She looked down at him as he had tears rolling down his cheeks as she looked at him confused. She had never seen him cry as he then grabbed her hand and pulled her down into a kiss. She blushed as she kissed back, not sure what it was about, but enjoying the touch of him. He held onto her as they just stayed there. He lied down beside her as he wrapped a wing around the two of them.

Gabriel guided the others out so the younger angels would be alone as Raziel held her close.

"I am falling for you, I have just been scared not sure how you feel or anything. I am sorry I turned away from you and went with my dad."

She blushed and held onto him and snuggled closer.

"I was falling for you too, and thought that why would he pick me when he was an amazing angel and he could have anyone he wants. I didn't think I was special enough."

He leaned against her.

"You're special to me."

They snuggled against each other falling asleep on the couch together. Knowing they would sleep for a little while before returning back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to get another chapter up for today, since today I have been a busy bee today. In this chapter, Monica is forced to stay at home since she already has been hurt and still hasn't been healed from her fight from Michael. As much as she wants to help find Michael, Gabriel has forced her to stay at home. In fact Gabriel has gone as far as to use entrapment sigils in order to keep her from taking off. Will Monica stay and be a good girl, or will she end up making a deal to try to help and end up worse off than she was? Also a big shout out to NoxyHart as she is wonderful and I love her and go read her work. She is an amazing writer. You should go check her out. She keeps me going a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural as I just borrow them and put them back when I am done. If I did, Gabriel would still be alive and well. I own Monica and Zagon and NoxyHart owns Raziel and Xaphanel. Please enjoy and reviews are always loved.**

They all sat around Gabriel's table as he sighed as even Bobby had returned with them back to Gabriel's home. He knew that they would need as much help as they could get. Monica was sitting at the table as well, with Raziel behind her. He figured she needed to get off her feet as she was looking a bit pale. In fact she had been pushing herself a bit the last few days. Gabriel really didn't like how much she pushed herself, but for now he would humor her. With all of them seated at the table, he let out a sigh.

"We have been searching for days looking for Michael; so far we have found no trace of him. Dad can't even find him. We are going to try a different approach. We are going to split up in teams. Maybe that way we can cover more ground and that way if he is hurt and gets moved almost every time we search. If he gets moved, we might be able to catch him."

Monica sat up and nodded.

"Yes that is a great idea, even I can do that. That should be a piece of cake."

Gabriel turned and looked at Monica. Even Castiel shook his head as he didn't like the idea out there searching for Michael by herself. Castiel turned to Gabriel hoping that he was on his side for this one. Gabriel let out a sigh.

"Monica, I am sorry but you are staying here. It is too dangerous for you to be out there alone. You are also still healing, if a demon has Michael and if they can take on our eldest brother and not have any trouble, you would be no match for a demon like that."

Monica crossed her arms as she hated being treated like a child like that. She was no child and sure she was still learning how to be an angel, what made them think she wouldn't stand a chance against a demon? She looked back at her father as if asking for help as she was hoping that he would side with her on this one. Castiel turned to Gabriel and smiled.

"Actually that is a good idea; I think she should stay here. If she were to leave then that would place her into more danger. Monica, I know you want to help, but maybe you can research a demon that could have taken him. Maybe if you find the demon that perhaps could have taken Michael that would help us out. Then we might be able to find him faster."

Monica stood up as she turned and walked out. Gabriel sighed as he looked over at Raziel.

"Go talk to her, she listens to you. I swear she is like a teen angel, I remember when Raziel had been like that. He didn't want to listen to me when I told him to stay put. I think I had to heal him more times than I could count because he always ended up taking on something that was way too strong for him to handle."

Raziel looked up at his mother and shook his head, but a smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah but you enjoyed healing me. I know Monica is only half angel, but she could be help out in the field. Maybe you should give her a chance."

Gabriel shook his head.

"I know how you feel, but we need her to stay here. In fact tell her I want to talk to her in her room. I will be up there in a few minutes."

Raziel nodded as Gabriel was picking up a few things and he sighed. He knew what he was going to do and he headed to find Monica. She was pacing in the living room as Monica looked up seeing Raziel.

"Could you talk some sense into Gabriel please? I want to help him."

Raziel nodded as he took her hand gently.

"I know you do, mom said to go up to the room and he would be up there in a minute to talk to you. I did say something to mom a few minutes ago."

She nodded and smiled as she ran upstairs as Raziel watched her run upstairs as he sighed as Gabriel had something in his hand as he headed upstairs. With her door closed, he began to put sigils on her door and around the door. This would be so that way she could stay inside and not follow them. When he opened the door, Monica jumped up to run out the door as she stopped right at the door.

"Gabriel, what is going on? Why can't I get out?"

Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I had to. Raziel had the same need to help even if it got him hurt. I am not going to have to watch another angel push themselves to almost death just to prove something. I know you are strong, but you are still healing from an angel blade. Monica I know you are upset, but this is for your own good."

He slowly walked away as Monica gasped as she dropped to her knees just at the door. She knew that Gabriel was good at making sure angels keep safe. Hearing all the angels leave as she walked over to the window and watched the angels leave as she sighed. She wanted to help them as she began to pace the room.

She then looked up as Crowley was standing in the doorway as he smirked with his arms crossed watching her.

"What's the matter love? You look like you are a caged animal, didn't get to go out to hunt with the other angels?"

She sighed and nodded. She sat down on the bed as she sighed and placed her face in her hands.

"Yes, Gabriel said that because I wasn't strong enough and I haven't healed enough I shouldn't be out there hunting with them. Even more if I was alone, he doesn't think I am strong enough alone."

Crowley walked in and smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well then it is a good thing uncle Crowley showed up isn't it? I can help you out, but of course a demon helping you out comes at a cost. I can make a deal with you to help you out of this room."

He pulled out a roll of parchment as she came over and grabbed the parchment to sign it.

"Where do I sign? I know the risks and I need to help them. I maybe able to at least find out where they are hiding Michael and help them out and tell them where he is at."

He smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"In order to sign it, you need to take one of your primary feathers and sign in your own blood. I have a small knife so that way you can draw some blood to sign it."

She summoned her wings as she reached up to pull out one of her long feathers and reached to take the knife from him. She pricked her finger and groaned as it healed too quickly and made a small slice on her arm as she dipped her feather in her own blood and signed it. Crowley grinned as he snapped his fingers and made a second copy appear and set it on the table.

"That way if they ask, they can see that we made a deal."

He reached for her arm as the door slowly opened as Gabriel poked his head in.

"Monica I am so sorry….Crowley what the hell are you doing here? Or should I say why are you here?"

His eyes narrowed as he made sure to break the sigils on the door and walked in and seen the contract as he gasped. Crowley waved.

"Sorry a deal is a deal."

He snapped his fingers and the two of them were gone as Gabriel cursed. He knew he should have made sure to demon proof the room, but he didn't think that Crowley would show up like that. He picked up the contract as he read it over and his eyes widened. There was one thing he knew is that demons used virgin's blood in spells and was very valuable. He knew that Crowley would be using her to get blood from her and make a fortune off of her. He cursed as he seen that the deal was for a week every month that he can come get her anytime he wanted.

He growled and walked out as Lucifer was waiting for him down the hallway as he looked at his youngest brother a bit confused. He walked over to Gabriel and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are upset about having to leave Monica here, but you don't have to be this upset."

Gabriel held out the contract that he had in his hand as he shook his head.

"I should have figured that Crowley would manage to find a way to talk her into a deal that she has no idea about. I bet he sweet talked her into making sure she agrees. I swear if I could I would smite him. You need to break that contract."

Lucifer sighed as he read over the contract and groaned as he smacked his forehead. He needed to talk to Crowley, but needed to find Michael too.

"I know you want to find her, but she is safe in hell for now. At least you know she won't get into trouble down there. We will go to find Michael and if we don't find him today, we will both go down there and ream him a new one for taking advantage of her."

Gabriel sighed and nodded as Lucifer was right and they would head out the door in search of Michael and then bring two angels home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to get another chapter started before I have to get back to work. Monica was stupid and made a deal with a demon which in fact she didn't read. Come to find out it was that she would be taken to Hell for a week for him to take blood from her. Since she was a virgin and needed her blood for spells, it was the best way to get what he needed and get her out of the room. He didn't tell her where else she would be going after, but when the others find out they are pissed.**

 **Everyone else is looking for Michael as Lucifer heads down to Hell because he knows how Crowley is and how he can get and refuses to leave her alone with him. Also would like to give a bit shout out to NoxyHart as she is an amazing writer and I love her and you should read her work as well. She is a big part of my life.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural as I just borrow them and put them back when I am done with them. If I did then Gabriel and Balthazar would still be alive. I do own Monica and Zagon and NoxyHart owns Raziel and Xaphanel.**

Monica awoke as Crowley had helped her leave the room, but was a little confused when she woke up to find herself strapped down onto a table. She looked over at her arm and there was a needle with a tube that was filled with red liquid flowing into bags. Crowley walked in and smiled.

"Oh welcome back love, glad to see you are awake. When I first brought you here you kind of freaked out on me. I had to have you sedated. I am guessing you had never been transported like that have you?"

She shook her head as she tried to sit up and realized that even her head had been chained down and she was wearing just a tube top and across her chest, she had what looked like an upside down and backwards K. She was a little confused until she realized that she couldn't move at all. One of the demons came up and began to undo the straps on her wrists and around her ankles.

She glared at Crowley as she wanted to get up. She wanted to know why she couldn't move either.

"What did you do to me Crowley? I wanted to be able to leave to help them. Why did you bring me here and why can't I move either?"

Crowley smirked and shook his head.

"You should have read the fine print my dear. The deal was that I got you out of the room. After that, I get to have you for a week once a month. I didn't make the deal to free you to help look for Michael. I made the deal for my benefit. You know how much virgin blood goes for?"

Her eyes widened as she glared at him. How dare he use her as his own personal blood bank, he had no right to do that. She groaned as a demon walked by with a pint of blood as another bag was starting to fill up. She groaned and she felt really dizzy. Crowley put his hand on her forehead.

"My dear, you don't look so good. Maybe I should let you rest for a bit and then draw more from you tomorrow."

Before Crowley could say anything, Lucifer appeared at the door in all his glory. His beautiful white wings behind him as he glared at Crowley.

"What in my father's name are you doing with Monica? You think I am a fool?"

Lucifer didn't want to say anything about how Raziel was starting to feel for Monica and didn't want to give more fuel for Crowley. Crowley stepped back as he seen Lucifer and he pushed the demons away from Monica as he seen the mark and turned back and looked at Crowley.

"Take this off of her NOW! You have no right to make a deal with her like that! She has so much that she is learning from us like how demons work like you for example. You used her wanting to help and turned it against her to get what you want."

Crowley stepped away from Lucifer not wanting to feel the anger of the second born angel. Since Lucifer has in fact made up with his father, he had become more of an archangel like he used to. He was very protective of his family and he seen that he was very protective over her. In fact he was protective over her as much as Raziel. Crowley cleared his throat.

"We needed virgin blood and well we had no other way to get it. We needed to stock up on virgin blood. She in fact is one of the few virgins left around besides for younger children."

Lucifer growled as he grabbed a rag and wiped the mark off of her and helped her sit up. He took the tube out of her arm and wrapped her arm up and glared at the demon.

"You got a pint and a half. Be lucky you got that. You know you could have killed her if you kept this up."

He slowly helped her up as she had to hold onto him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I will take care of this after this week is over. For now I am going to stay down here and make sure that you don't try to kill her again."

He guided her to a room that was far away from the others. He kept his arm around her as he looked down at her. He seen how pale she was and grew worried for her. He kept a strong arm around her as he led her to a room as he closed and locked the door behind him. He guided her to the bed and lied her down.

"Monica, I want you to get some rest alright? I know you wanted to help us find Michael, but promise me one thing? Promise me that you will not make no more deals with Crowley?"

She lied back on the bed and nodded as she was feeling dizzy still as he helped her get comfy in bed as he covered her up. He kissed her forehead.

"I will be right back; I need to make a quick call to Gabriel. Raziel was in a panic when he seen you gone. At least this way he can calm down."

She nodded as she curled up under the blankets and slowly began to drift off. He pulled out the small cell phone and dialed one of the few numbers that was in the phone. Gabriel answered on the second ring.

 _"Lucifer please tell me that you find her? I am so tired of having to strap Raziel down to try to go look for her."_

Lucifer let out a sigh as he turned back to Monica who was already falling asleep as he smiled softly.

"Yes I did find her. Crowley was after her due to the fact that she still has virgin blood. I think it's time you talked to Raziel and make sure that we fix that. That will break the contract. I read the contract over before I came here. He was after her for her blood. If I didn't come down here when I did, he would have drained her dry."

Lucifer heard Gabriel curse and knew that he was pissed. Crowley was playing on Monica's need to help people. He knew that she would make a great healer.

 _"Raziel is right now asleep, I had to make sure I put him to sleep. He was fighting me wanting to go find Monica on his own. I think our son loves her. When she gets back, I think we need to play matchmaker with them"_

He chuckled and smiled as he thought of his son starting a family with someone he can fall for. Monica was one that was a great choice. Gabriel then cursed and then hung up as Lucifer turned to Monica. She was starting to sweat as he walked over and felt her grace trying to recover the missing blood that she had lost. He reached down and stroked her cheek gently.

"Rest Monica, you will see Raziel soon enough. I am not going to let Crowley touch you. As long as I am here, he has no right or claim to you. You are not his property and he will be punished for almost draining you two pints of blood.

He lied down beside her as he wrapped his wing around her. He lied beside her as he wrapped his wing around her. It was more of a comforting thing that he did it for. He was trying to let her know that he was there for her and he wanted her safe. He slowly began to drift off. So many things on his mind as he slowly drifted off. Dreams of finding Michael filled his mind. He wrapped his arm around Monica as he fell asleep.

He had no idea where Michael was. All he knew was that Castiel was out searching for him. Castiel had been flying over fields as he found someone or something in the middle of an open field. He slowly flew down, but was very careful to make sure that nothing or nobody else was in the area. He walked over to the figure and found out that the person was covered in cuts and bruises. When he rolled him over, he gasped as he called Dean. Dean groaned and answered on the forth ring.

 _"Cas, what is wrong? What is going on? Did you find Monica at all or some kind of evidence that you can find Michael?"_

Castiel turned and looked back at the body that was lying in front of him. The body bloody, bruised and broken, a single white feather in the person's hand.

"Dean, I found Michael."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not posting in a while, been busy with work. Again I would hope to have any reviews and any suggestions are greatly loved. Also if you want to read any good fanfictions, you should read NoxyHart, she is an awesome writer and I love her to death.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural as I just borrow them and put them back when I am done. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Dean had run downstairs as Gabriel looked up with a start as he heard Dean run down. He shook his head as he looked over at Dean.

"Dean you need to settle down, what has gotten you jumping around like a jackrabbit. What has got your panties in a bunch?"

Sam was sitting beside him as there were a couple of bottles as Sam was holding one of them. Inside one of the bottles was a green liquid and one had a red liquid. Dean ran over to Gabriel.

"I am going to need you, Cas found Michael and he is in bad shape from what Castiel could see. We are going to need you to come with us to help us with him. I am worried about what happened to him."

Gabriel stood up as he nodded as he stood up. Sam stood up as well. Sam reached over and placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Want me to go with you? I mean you might need more help."

Gabriel turned and smiled at Sam. He then looked over at Dean as he really wanted Sam to come with them, but what if Raziel woke up and went looking for Monica on his own? Sure he put him to sleep, but how long would that stay when he clearly was falling for the young half angel. He would need someone here just in case he woke up.

"As much as I want you to come with me, I need someone to stay here just in case if Raziel wakes up and I am not here. I will give you a potion to give him if he wakes up while I am gone. I want to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid while I am gone. Monica is safe and Lucifer will bring her back in a week."

Sam nodded as Gabriel left with Dean. He sat down on the couch as he pulled out his phone and wanted to call Lucifer. He wondered if he would be able to reach Lucifer as he dialed his number and put his phone up to his ear.

Lucifer jumped hearing his phone go off as he pulled out his phone and seen that the number that was calling him was Sam as he was surprised. He had all their numbers in his phone as he kept his wing around Monica as he answered it.

"Hey there Sam, don't worry I got Monica safe and sound. I hope everything is alright back at home. Did Raziel wake up again? You may need to keep him under while I take care of Monica until she can come back home."

Sam heard Lucifer on the other line as he let out a sigh. Sometimes he wished that Monica wasn't dragged into their world as she had a kind heart. He turned back to the door that held Raziel.

"I am glad you are watching out for her. I was so worried as I wasn't sure what would have happened if Crowley had kept her for a whole week alone. Though there is one thing that I am worried about, though I am sure that would leave you torn between taking care of Monica and going to see what Castiel had found."

Lucifer had sat up slightly getting a groan from Monica as he moved as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He wanted to make sure that he was right there still.

"Sam what did Castiel find? You need to tell me, I promise that I won't leave Monica. I just need to know what is going on."

Sam heard Monica as he wondered where they were at. He then cleared his throat as he knew that he would want to know what Monica is doing as well.

"Castiel had seemed to have found Michael. Gabriel left with Dean to locate where Castiel was at to see if it really was Michael. That was the one thing that Gabriel did was have me stay here. Just in case Raziel woke up, Gabe didn't want him to wake up alone here. How is Monica anyways?"

Lucifer reached over and stroked her cheek gently. She groaned and snuggled closer to Lucifer as he chuckled.

"She is fine Sam, go watch over her potential mate. Actually since Raziel is also my son, I couldn't see him with anyone else but Monica. They do make a cute couple like you and Gabby do. I promise I will take care of her. Right now she needs sleep as she had almost two pints of blood already in just a day."

Sam growled as he sat up more. He heard movement upstairs as he got up holding the bottle that Gabriel had given him in case Raziel woke up.

"Take care of her; I am going to make sure that Raziel is still asleep. I know that you will keep her safe and I am going to check on your son. Call before you are about to bring her back alright?"

Sam hung up the phone and headed up to the room that had Raziel inside of it. He was lying on the bed as he was asleep. A small bottle of something was up on the dresser as he walked over to look over at it. He picked it up to look at the liquid inside then set it back down. He sat down on the chair by the bed to wait.

 **XXX**

Gabriel landed with Castiel beside him who was carrying Dean. Dean looked around as he seen Michael as he was curled up in a ball. Gabriel slowly walked over and he gasped as he realized how bad he was. Michael was covered in cuts as well as dried blood over his chest and arms. Gabriel saw the burn marks on his wrist as he slowly bent down beside his eldest brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. Michael flinched as Gabriel placed his hand on his shoulder. Michael turned to Castiel and Dean who was standing behind him.

"I need you two to help me get him back home. I will treat his wounds at home. I am glad that the sigil cuffs are off, as they were doing some damage to him."

Castiel and Dean walked over and slowly picked him up as Gabriel looked around to see where exactly they were at. They were going to have to walk back as Gabriel didn't want to fly to risk hurting any other injuries that he may have that he couldn't see. Gabriel came over as well to help as Michael groaned as he seemed to be out of it. He had only a small bit of clothing on his body as there was even blood running down his leg. Gabriel cursed as he helped Dean and Castiel get him back knowing that they were in for a long week.

 **XXX**

Monica slowly awoke and groaned as she looked around. She looked over seeing Lucifer lying beside her. She sat up as she placed her hand on her head. She felt so dizzy and lightheaded. She looked down as her arm was wrapped up and she was a bit shocked that Lucifer was beside her. She noticed that his wing was draped over her like a blanket as she snuggled up against him as she heard the door open as she turned to see who it was.

Crowley walked in as he smiled as he looked over at her. He walked over to her and Lucifer wrapped his wing around her more and actually let out a soft growl as Crowley got closer. Lucifer slowly opened his eyes as he glared at Crowley.

"You will get away from her. I am not going to let you touch her again. You already did enough damage already. She is still part human so you almost took too much blood from her."

Crowley looked back at Monica as he smiled.

"Darling, you signed the contract. You know what the deal was, and you were the one who signed. I don't have a limit of how much blood I can take from her. I know what I am doing."

Lucifer got up and grabbed Crowley by the throat.

"I am the king of Hell, not you. You are just someone to keep my throne warm while I was trapped in the Cage. I am back and now I am the one who would hold her contract and not you. Just because you are the one who made the deal with her, you are not the one who holds the contract."

Crowley growled as he knew that Lucifer was right. Right now as long as Lucifer was in hell, he held her contract and the one thing that Lucifer didn't seem to know, or he forgot was that he had the power to destroy the contract, though there was one thing that Lucifer didn't know. If he ripped up the contract, Monica would belong to him. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Monica as he kept her close.

"I will keep you safe, don't worry. I will not let Crowley take you or your blood again. As long as I remain in Hell, you will not be touched and Crowley knows that."

Crowley left as Lucifer shook his head. He knew that he could rip up the contract, but there was more. In fact he had seen the fine print if he destroyed it, he knew what would happen. He would not allow that to happen. He would at least wait for the week and then talk to Raziel as well as Gabriel on how to break this contract for good without no effect on her.

"Rest Monica alright, you will not be harmed."

She snuggled against Lucifer as she fell asleep against him. Lucifer would watch over her for the rest of the week and keep her safe while trapped here.


	13. Chapter 13

Monica looked around as she sat up slowly. She had no idea that she had slept for a while week as she had lost so much blood. She noticed that Lucifer was beside her as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that she was in a different room that she had last remembered that she had been in. She didn't even remember Lucifer being there either. The last thing that she remembered was that Crowley was drawing blood from her. Did she pass out from the blood?

She got up slowly as Lucifer groaned and opened his eyes. He turned to Monica noticing that she was awake.

"Monica what are you doing? You need to be resting. After what Crowley had done to you, you need all the rest you can get before we go back. We are going to be going home soon. I don't want you to push yourself too much before we leave."

She turned back to Lucifer as she began to count on her fingers then turned back to Lucifer. She thought that she had only been asleep for a few hours. She felt that something wasn't right and that she had to stay longer. She had even forgot about waking up when Crowley had walked into the room even.

"What do you mean? I am supposed to stay here for a week to give Crowley blood that he needed. It has been only a day Lucifer, if I leave I break the deal that I made with Crowley. I don't know what happens if you break a deal in Hell, and I don't want to find out either."

Time seemed to move differently in Hell. Sure, she spent a week in Hell, but in the real world, a few hours had passed. She had no idea really how long she had been down in Hell. Lucifer slowly got out of bed and walked over to her and pulled her close as he stroked her back softly.

"You have been out a whole week Monica. Crowley almost killed you by draining too much of your blood. If I didn't show up when I did, he would have killed you and he didn't even care if he killed you or not."

She held onto him as she had no idea that she had been done here about a week. She sighed as she leaned her head against his chest. Had Lucifer come down in order to protect her? Did he know what Crowley had planned and what he was going to do? She then looked back up at Lucifer.

"Then it's time for me to leave, then right? Crowley made the deal for me to stay a week once a month. So, I have a month before I have to come back down here. I know it was stupid of me to make that kind of deal with him. I should have thought it through. I am sorry, that and I should have read the contract."

Lucifer shook his head and smiled softly. She wanted to help and go find Michael, even after what he had done to her. She wanted to show Michael that she was not going to kill him like he seemed to think.

"He would have worded it so you would not realize what it would even mean. You did nothing wrong Monica. Now come on we need to get you home. Besides, I know just how to get you out of this kind of mess anyways. I already found the loophole to get you out. The reason why he needs your blood is because you are a virgin. The minute you lose your virginity, the contract is void."

She gasped blushing as she shook her head. She thought the reason why he had said that was because he was offering himself up to her to lose her virginity to.

"I am sorry but I don't think that I could sleep with you. Besides I don't think you swing that way anyways."

Lucifer laughed shaking his head. He understood how she felt, but he couldn't do that to her anyways. He knew that his son cared deeply for her and he would want Raziel to be happy.

"No Monica, I don't mean me. I have someone else in mind for you. Come on we need to get back home. I think you been in Hell long enough."

He kept his arms around her as they vanished and appeared back in the room that she used as her room. She smiled as she hugged him again and ran to the bathroom and closed the door and he laughed hearing the shower turn on. Lucifer walked out to give her some privacy as Gabriel had stopped seeing Lucifer walk out of Monica's room.

"Lucifer, I hope Monica is alright. I mean Michael is back and right now he is not doing so well. I treated his wounds, but something happened to him and he refuses to talk to anyone right now. He was asking for Monica as he said he had something to say to her. After that, he hasn't said anything else. I managed to get him to finally rest."

Lucifer sighed and looked back at the door. He knew that Monica was safe as he looked back at Gabriel. He knew that he had to see Michael. Sure, even though he had been in Hell for a week, only a few hours had passed here. Right now, Michael needed rest and Lucifer knew this. He just wanted to see him though.

"Take me to him. I want to see him. I have been so worried about him."

Gabriel shook his head as he looked back at his elder brother. Sure, Lucifer had every right to go see him, but right now Michael needed to heal first. Seeing Monica and Lucifer could wait. Michael's health mattered right now.

"Right now, he is asleep, let him sleep. I am sure that you want to see him but right now he needs rest. Why don't you go lie down as well? When you wake up, he might be up. I mean it is late already."

Lucifer looked up at the clock on the wall and groaned. The week in Hell was too quick and he felt like he had been sleeping for days. He was wide awake and he sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. He just lied there on his back as he was hoping to try to sleep.

Gabriel had walked in a few minutes later as he sat down on the bed beside Lucifer. He had let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"I know that you are not tired, I am sure you made sure Monica slept through the whole thing, didn't you?"

Lucifer nodded as he looked back at Gabriel. He had a worried look on his face. He knew that he could tell Gabriel about the way to get Monica out of the contract.

"I found a way to get Monica out of that contract that she signed. We need to make sure that we do it soon. I am sure that Crowley will try to come take her with his month time. Crowley is after her virgin blood and that was the whole reason behind this. To break this contract, she needs to not be a virgin."

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer as he smiled at him.

"Hey, I know just how to do it, we just need to have the timing just right. You see our son is smitten with her. Maybe if the two of them get together he can change that. I am going to go upstairs and get everything prepared to have them have some fun. You stay right here."

Gabriel smiled as he ran upstairs. Lucifer lied back on the bed and smiled. So, his son already really liked Monica already, this would work out perfectly. He lied back on his bed as he would just let the act play out.

 **XXX**

Monica had walked into her room as she looked around the room. It had been cleaned up a bit and she had found Raziel lying on her bed asleep. She just stood there and watched him sleep on the bed she was going to lie down in. She slowly walked over as she wondered what he was doing in the room. When she walked over beside him, she did notice that he was holding a picture in his hand. It was a picture of Monica in his hand.

She sat beside him as she stroked his hair gently. He was indeed very charming as she watched him sleep. He let out a low groan as she stroked his hair as he moved to lie on his back. She sighed as she turned away. She thought to herself about that this was a bad idea. Why would a full angel ever fall for a half breed like herself? She went to stand up, but she stopped and turned.

Raziel had somehow held onto her arm as she really couldn't move away from him. She sat bad down and just would sit there. She knew that it was not a good idea to try to move away from the younger angel with him holding onto her arm like that. She slowly lied back beside him as she decided to get some rest. Sure, she had slept most of the time that she was in Hell, but she still felt so tired. She started to drift off with Raziel beside her. She had no idea that he had woken up after she lied down.

Raziel opened his eyes as he watched her sleep beside her. He sat up as he seen her asleep beside her. He would keep an eye on her and make sure that she stays safe. There was one thing that she would have to do and that would be to keep Crowley from her. He had to show her how much she did mean to him and he would spend the rest of his life to show her. He would start tomorrow when she wakes up. He knew what he would do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for being so slow with posting. Work has kept me busy. Anyways this one is almost almost over and the new part will be coming up shortly. Soon Monica will have to lose her virginity in order to protect her from Crowley taking her back to Hell for a week. I am going to do a poll. In the reviews section I want to ask do you think that Michael will try to come after Monica again or do you think that Zagon or Xaphenel will come after Monica after? Let me know in the reviews on what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural as I just borrow them for my own pleasure and put them back when I am done with them. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Monica awoke as she looked around. She almost began to freak out, but noticed that Raziel was lying beside her and she began to relax. She smiled as she lied back down beside Raziel as he had yet to wake up. It was still early as she looked out the window. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked over and looked out the window. She could see the sun slowly beginning to rise as she had always wanted to watch the sunrise.

Little did she know, Raziel had awoke feeling her get up out of bed as she was standing there watching the sunrise alone. He slowly got up out of bed and walked over beside her. She hadn't noticed him yet as the young angel reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked back at him.

"Oh I am sorry if I woke you. I was trying to get out of the bed without waking you. In fact I really don't remember getting back. When did I get back?"

Raziel chuckled and shook his head. He reached over and took her hand gently.

"You got back yesterday. You needed rest and I came to watch over you. I was actually worried about you. We are trying to find a way to get you out of that contract. In fact dad might know how to get you out of that contract."

She turned to look at him. She really wasn't bothered with his hand holding hers as he smiled at her. She nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"If they know how to get me out of that contract, I would be more than willing to do anything for it. It was a stupid idea to do something like this. I was such an idiot for agreeing to do something like this."

He wrapped his arm around her and shook his head.

"Even though with no matter what Michael had done to you, you were trying to find him as well. You have a kindness in your heart that most humans or angels have forgotten in life. There are a few who do have it, but not as selfless as you."

She looked up at him and nodded. Raziel looked down at her as he reached up and stroked her cheek gently. He smiled at her as his head slowly dipped down to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed deeply as Raziel smiled at her. She shook her head hoping to hide the blush.

"Forgive me, I just….have never been kissed before and well this is something new to me."

Before Raziel could say anything else, Gabriel and Castiel walked in and smiled seeing Monica awake. Gabriel walked in and held out his hand to her.

"Monica I wanted to check on you. We were so worried about you. I had to fight Castiel from coming in here while you slept. Lucifer had told us on how to break the contract. Raz, did your father tell you about how to break the contract yet? If not, we can go ahead and tell you."

Raziel shook his head as he looked back at Monica. Nobody really had said how they could break the contract, though he has thought about it. Gabriel smiled as he shook his head.

"I will let your father tell you. In fact Michael is finally awake. He is in fact asking about how Monica is. He even is asking to see her. I told him not right now that she should have too many visitors. In fact Castiel just wanted to check and see how his daughter was doing anyways. We aren't staying long, but I do want to let you know that we will not let her go back down to Hell again. We have a month to find a way to break this contract, we can do it."

Raziel nodded as Castiel bent down beside the bed. Monica was still covered with a blanket as Raziel had moved his wing so Castiel can hug her. He held his daughter close.

"We will save you, don't worry. We are going downstairs to get something to eat. I want you to come down at eat something when you are up and around."

He kissed her forehead and headed back downstairs. She watched them leave as she sighed. Raziel wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He leaned up kissing her cheek softly and took her hand softly.

"I promise we will find a way to save you."

She nodded as she turned to look back at him as he leaned up kissing her softly. His arm pulled her close as he slowly began to kiss her deeper. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on it. She had a wonderful heart and he in fact never had met anyone like her before.

His hands slid behind her back as he held onto her as he slowly began to kiss a little deeper. He had pressed his body more against her as she let out a soft moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth as he explored her mouth. She moaned louder as he slowly slid his hand down her back. They slowly pulled away as she blushed softly.

"I have never had that happen before. I mean you actually have been my first kiss and everything. I mean…"

She blushed deeply as Raziel reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. He kissed her nose softly and smiled.

"You are not the only one, I have yet to ever be with anyone either. In fact, I never found anyone who actually did draw my interests into them. Though with you, I can't seem to get enough of you. I mean you are the first person who I ever had to turn my head twice to look at. You have gotten my attention in more than one way."

She looked up at him a little confused until he slid his hands lower to her waist and kept his hand there. His thumbs rubbing circles on her hip, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"Monica, I can't seem to take my eyes off of you or get my hand off of you. I mean Monica; I do want to do more if you let me. I mean I was going to ask your father to court you, but I am not sure if I can wait that long to ask him."

She blushed deeply as her hands went around his neck softly. She leaned up and whispered into his ear gently.

"What if I told you that I wanted you to go farther with me? I mean you would be my first, but I would rather have you be my first than anyone else who I have ever met."

He pulled her close and kissed down her neck as she moaned out wrapping her arms around him more and holding him close. She had never felt anything like this before. She leaned her head back so he could kiss down her neck more as he slowly kissed down her neck slowly.

"I promise that I will go slowly for you as well. This will be my first time as I want our first time to be something that we both will remember for the rest of our lives."

She nodded as Raziel slipped his hands under her shirt slowly as he reached over and slipped off her shirt. His lips trailed down her neck to her chest as the kisses were feather light as he wanted to make sure that he went slowly for her. He reached for her bra as the door opened and Dean walked in carrying a huge pie and grinned.

"Hey Monica, I thought I would bring you some pie. I know that pie always helps…..HOLY SHIT PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Dean had to cover his eyes to keep himself from looking at Monica. Sure he had eyes for Castiel, but that was his daughter and looking at her was like looking at his own kid. He couldn't do that to not only his love, but his step daughter too.

"Please get some clothes on; I don't want to see that!"

Raziel laughed as he wrapped his wing around her as he turned to Dean and shook his head.

"You do realize that you are in my room right? I hope you know that you walked into my room where I was enjoying spending some time with someone I really care about. How would you feel if Sam walked in on you and Castiel?"

Dean blushed deeply and shook his head.

"You do realize that it is two completely different things. Monica in a way is like my daughter while Sammy is my brother. We already have seen each other naked plenty of times."

Raziel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine think about it as if you walked in on my mom getting dressed. What do you think you would do if you walked in on my mom getting dressed after getting out of the shower?"

Dean groaned.

"Stab my eyes out perhaps, why are you asking me this anyways?"

Raziel growled.

"Give me about 20 minutes if you don't mind. I want to at least enjoy some time alone with her."

Dean growled and got up to walk out.

"20 minutes and that's it. You can't hog her forever."

He stormed out as Raziel shook his head. So much for enjoying some time with her for now, he would just enjoy some time with her for now. They would need to spend time later so that way they could spend time alone with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Time to get another chapter up. Sorry for being so slow with updating chapters. I have been so busy with work and been in a slump. I shall try to update more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as I just borrow them. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel. Hope you enjoy.**

Monica and Raziel had come downstairs to get something to eat as he was walking beside her. Gabriel was sitting on the couch when he looked up seeing Monica and Raziel walking down the stairs. Gabriel was laughing as he shook his head.

"Shall I punish Dean later for bothering you two? I told him that you two were a bit busy. He wanted to go up there and bug you two."

A pillow came at him from the other room as Dean walked in glaring at Gabriel. Castiel walked in right behind Dean as he looked back over at Monica and Raziel. Castiel was actually curious as he walked over and took Monica's hand gently.

"So is it true that you and Raziel are going to mated together?"

Raziel gasped as he coughed as he actually hadn't talked to Monica about that at all. Monica was still learning so much about angels and trying to push things on her like this was a bit too much.

"Castiel I want to ask you first before I have the right to court your daughter. I have not even explained to her about how things like this go and as much as I want to, I don't want to push anything on either of you."

Monica looked over at Raziel as she was actually shocked to hear about Raziel wanting to court her. Sure things were starting to get pretty heavy with them before Dean had walked in, but she wasn't expecting that the son of Gabriel was actually interested in her. Raziel was paying more attention to Castiel; she didn't notice that Gabriel was coming up behind her as he smiled.

"Hey Monica are you going to go out with my son Raziel?"

Monica nearly jumped a foot when she heard Gabriel behind her as he laughed softly shaking his head. He looked over at Monica and smiled.

"Sorry if I startled you. I was just having a bit of fun. I had noticed you weren't paying attention so I wanted to get you to notice me."

Lucifer sighed and shook his head as he looked over at Gabriel. He was laughing as he shook his head.

"Ignore Gabriel sometimes; he can be a bit of a troublemaker. Anyways I think that this is your choice, not ours. You need to make the choices that you feel is right. Sure it would stop Crowley and break the contract with you if you had a mate or weren't a virgin anymore."

She stopped and looked over at him shocked. She nodded and smiled as Lucifer headed out. She watched him head out into the kitchen as she smiled. She turned and headed outside as she wanted to take a look at the flowers that were in the yard. She walked over to the small garden as she bent down to look at the flowers. Sam had come out and seen Monica as he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him.

"Oh hello there Sam, I am so glad to see you. I mean I needed a few minutes as everyone kept on pushing so much on me."

Sam looked over at her as he looked over at her. He smiled at her as he knew what she was talking about. He had to put her worries to rest.

"I know you are worried, but they are too. I mean they all can see how you feel about Raziel. Though if he feels the same as you, then it will happen. It will happen when the time is right. Monica, it is your choice to decide but you should make the choice because it is what you want. I want you happy no matter what."

She nodded and smiled at Sam. She knew that Sam was right and he knew that the time would come where it could happen. She could see that Raziel did indeed care for her. She knew that it would only be a matter of time. Maybe she should talk with Raziel about how he felt about her and then talk about what could happen between them.

She was so distracted; she had no idea that Sam was watching her with thoughtful eyes. He smiled as he watched her as he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry about anything Monica; everything will work out in the end. I have faith in you and I also see how Raziel looks at you. I also see how you look at him. I think you two would make a wonderful pair. You both are still young and so much ahead of yourselves."

She smiled and nodded as she looked back at Sam and nodded. She knew that Sam was right and that it would only be a matter of time. Sam headed back inside the house and she leaned against the wall outside. Sam walked into the house as Gabriel looked up seeing him.

"Hey there Sammich, where is Monica at? I hope everything is alright."

Sam nodded and turned to Raziel. He then looked over at Dean and shook his head as he walked over to Dean.

"Give them time to figure out what Raziel and Monica want to do. They will go to each other when they are ready. You need to give them a chance."

Before Dean could say anything, Raziel walked out of the room. He headed outside to look for Monica. Raziel went around the corner as he found Monica standing and looking out towards the beach. She hadn't noticed that Raziel had walked out and was just watching her. He slowly walked over and just watched her. She hadn't noticed him as Raziel came up behind Monica and wrapped his arms around her.

She blushed deeply as she turned to look at him. She smiled at him as they walked along the beach. Monica turned to look at Raziel.

"This is actually nice and I love being out there on the beach like this. Gabriel is so lucky right now to not only do I get to spend time on the beach, but the family is amazing as well. I am so happy."

Raziel smiled and nodded as he held her close as he leaned his head against her. He considered himself the lucky one. The way Monica came into his life was like a ray of sunshine. She in fact was like a bright ray of hope into his life. He never wanted it to go away.

"I am the lucky one Monica, you came into my life and you brought me so much joy. I could never see my life without you in it. You make me so happy Monica."

He leaned up and kissed her softly as she blushed and kissed him back. He slowly pulled back, but didn't pull far away from her. He leaned his forehead against hers as he smiled at her.

"Monica, I wanted to wait and ask your father but I want permission to court you. I mean I will still ask your father too, but I want to know what you say as well. So will you give me the chance to court you?"

She nodded and smiled as he smiled and kissed him again. Neither noticed that Gabriel and Lucifer were watching from the window with Castiel beside them. They were watching as they were very proud of the two kids. Raziel slowly walked farther down the beach as Gabriel looked back at Lucifer and grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows at his brother.

"You do realize what they are going to do don't you Luci? I mean look at where they are going. They are going to enjoy some fun time on the beach."

Castiel turned to look at Gabriel. He was still learning so much about everything that happens, even with having a daughter of his own.

"Is it the same way that the pizza guy did? I mean I know I have learned a few moves from the pizza guy that I have used on Dean, but is that where they are going to do?"

Gabriel laughed as Dean spit out his beer that he was drinking. Sam was laughing at his brother's reaction to Castiel asking about what Monica and Raziel were going to go do. Sam shook his head and smiled as he watched the young couple vanish behind some bushes so nobody could see them anymore.

"Alright you guys, leave the young kids alone. Let them have some time to themselves."

Gabriel nodded and slowly pulled away. Sam was right and it was time to let the kids have some time alone. Monica would soon be free of Crowley and his deal and they would not have anymore to worry about.


End file.
